In all Sirryousness
by NaughtypastryChef
Summary: Harry had been blatantly flirting for weeks...and now Sirius was going to do something about it. For all the ladies who have been waiting for some Sirry action from me. SB/HP, one-shot


**I do not own any of these characters; I'm just borrowing them so that they can get some frustration out. Heheh, I know that I should be working on Tendo, but I thought that the lovely ladies who read that story would really like to get some Sirry smut, and that story isn't quite ready for that yet.**

**So, this is dedicated to all of the wonderful ladies who wanted some Sirry smut. You are all so wonderful and I love you much. Enjoy the loving! Oh, and there is no plot…none whatsoever….**

Sirius growled so lowly that the only person who heard it was Harry; who was currently in his lap…_wriggling_. Draco, his bitch of a cousin and Harry's best friend, thought it would be funny to shove Harry at the dinner table so that he, ever so gracefully, ended up in his current position.

Sirius was frustrated and fed up. Harry had been flirting with him for weeks. _WEEKS!_ Innuendos, subtle touches, walking around their shared home half-naked, Harry had put it all out there, and it was driving Sirius to distraction. The wriggling in his lap at the dinner table was the final straw.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, he swiftly stood, hoisting Harry up over his shoulder and marched out of the room, before anyone could even blink. Sirius nearly ran up the three flights of stairs, not even thinking about the extra weight he had on his shoulder, or the fact that he could feel Harry's hard-on poking him.

Harry was wriggling again, accompanied by some, not so macho, squeals, but on the inside he was thrilled. He thought it was very sexy that the older man could give such a show of strength; a huge turn on.

Sirius marched into his room, slamming, locking and charming the door shut, before he let Harry down off his shoulder and stood facing him. The look on his face made Harry slowly back away until his back hit the wall, and there he stood; frozen. Sirius looked him up and down, trying to memorize the delicious feast of boy in front of him.

"Did you think I was stupid?" He began speaking softly, forcing Harry to strain to hear him. "Did you think that I didn't notice? Or, Merlin forbid, that I was so old that my libido couldn't react to your teasing? Well, I think you need to be punished Harry. But first…"

He had been moving closer and closer to Harry as he spoke, and now they were chest to chest, with Harry pressed as far against the wall as he could be. Harry looked into the older man's shining grey eyes and waited.

"You are wearing far too many clothes for the kind of punishment I have in mind." Sirius' voice was barely above a whisper, and the words were spoken against Harry's lips.

Sirius leaned back slightly and placed his hands on Harry's jean-clad thighs. Dragging his hands upwards he nimbly slipped his fingertips under the hem of Harry's shirt. He continued moving his hands upwards, palms pressed flat against Harry's smooth skin.

His palms roughly scraped Harry's already taught nipples as he continued to slowly push the younger man's shirt off. Harry was panting, but he was frozen; never did he think that his flirting would pay off. He was frozen in Sirius' grey-eyed gaze.

Finally, after what felt like an age, Harry's shirt was pulled over his head and thrown onto the floor. Sirius licked his lips at the vision before him. Harry was lightly tanned, smooth skin all over. He had no hair except the trail that led from below his belly button into the dangerously low waistband of his jeans.

It was a feast of flesh, and Sirius knew exactly where to start.

Bending his head quickly, he sucked on the pulse point of Harry's neck, while grabbing his hips and crashing their lower bodies together. Harry groaned and arched into the touches, getting as much contact between their bodies as possible. Unsatisfied, Sirius picked Harry up by his thighs and made Harry wrap his legs around the older man's waist.

Sirius pressed Harry up against the wall and rolled his hips against the younger man's. He broke away from Harry's neck so that he could huskily speak in his ear.

"I think that your first punishment is going to be getting fucked up against the wall. Do you think that's enough punishment?"

Harry groaned loudly and Sirius could feel the vibrations in his chest. Harry mumbled something inaudible and Sirius moved so that he could see the other man's lips.

"What was that?"

"_PLEASE…_ just kiss me already…" Harry begged, and Sirius thought that he hadn't eve seen anything quite so entrancing.

Sirius ducked his head a bit and took Harry's lips in their first kiss. It started out gentle, but Harry wiggled his hips in impatience and glided his tongue over Sirius' full bottom lip and that was the end of the slow, explorative kisses.

Harry moaned loudly as Sirius thrust his tongue into the less experienced mouth, exploring teeth and cheeks, sliding against the ridges on the top of his mouth. Finally their tongues tasted each other and Harry was glad that he wasn't standing.

Harry sensuously stroked his tongue against Sirius' as he grew impatient. Harry managed to remove his wand from his back pocket and vanished the rest of their clothes, without breaking from the delicious kiss.

Sirius, when he felt skin again skin, raised his head and quirked an eyebrow at Harry, giving him a look that promised so many things to the younger man. Harry could feel their erections trapped between their stomachs; they were rubbing up against each other and driving Harry to distraction. He threw his head back and it banged into the wall.

"Ungh…please…" Sirius brought his hand up to cradle the back of Harry's bruised head and grinned again. He wordlessly summoned his wand from the pile of clothes on the floor and pressed the tip against Harry's entrance, whispering a cleaning and then lubrication charm. With that finished he carelessly tossed his wand back onto the floor and took Harry's lips in another hot kiss.

"Unnngh, Fuck me now…" Harry was frantically rutting against Sirius' toned stomach, desperate for some friction and attention to his weeping cock.

With no warning, Sirius pressed the blunt head of his cock to Harry's entrance and pressed inside. He grunted with the effort of pushing past the ring of tight muscles, as Harry attempted to simply drop himself down and impale his body onto Sirius prick.

"Tight, hot, fuck Harry…" Sirius dropped his head so that his forehead was on Harry's shoulder and huffed out breaths, waiting for Harry's body to accept him. Finally, he felt the muscles unclench long enough for him to thrust in so that he was balls deep in the panting, quivering mess of a boy in his arms.

Shaking with tension, Sirius pressed them, once again, up against the wall so that he wouldn't fall down. Harry began to wriggle again and the older man quickly got the hint. Grasping Harry's hips firmly, he pulled the boy up and shoved him back down as Harry planted his feet on Sirius' thighs to help him.

Harry screamed as the head of Sirius' cock nudged insistently against his prostate. His own cock was still weeping and lightly rubbing between their sweaty stomachs, but it wasn't enough. Wrapping one arm around Sirius' neck to steady himself, he brought the other one to his engorged prick and began to stroke it furiously.

"Ungh…after this…Harry…I'm going to suck you…I'm going to do anything and…FUCK…everything that you could possibly think of…and you're going to scream my name and beg for more." Sirius was grunting into his ear and that was all it took; between the battering of his prostate and his own hand, plus the fact that it was Sirius, Harry came all over his chest.

Sirius nearly did drop Harry when he felt the younger boys' body clenching around his overly sensitive cock. Before Harry could fully ride out the waved of his orgasm, Sirius was already filling the younger man with his seed.

He pumped his hips lazily until it became too sensitive for him to handle; then he shakily made his way over to the bed and dumped Harry onto it. He took a moment to admire the vision of a totally shagged-out, gorgeous Harry Potter lying in his bed, panting.

"If I were just a few years younger, you wouldn't be getting the recovery time that you're getting right now." He said as he flopped down onto the bed next to Harry.

"So I'd enjoy it if I were you…" With that, and a kiss pressed to Harry's neck, where his first love bite resided, Sirius drifted off into a light doze, and Harry followed right behind him.

Sirius awoke from his short nap to find that kisses were being placed all over his bare torso, from his collarbone to his hips where the sheet had been pulled up to. Careful not to move a muscle he opened his eyes to watch what was happening.

Harry was on all fours, hovering over his body, completely naked and pressing his lips everywhere that he could. Sirius could see down the length of Harry's front to where the boy's erection was hanging down, angling towards Sirius' body on the bed.

Harry was memorizing Sirius' mouthwatering body; not knowing if he would ever have a chance with it again. He kissed, licked and even sucked on every inch of exposed skin that he could while Sirius was still asleep. Or, while Sirius pretended to be asleep.

Harry moved slowly down the body of the Adonis before him, nudging the sheet lower and lower until he got to the prize at the end of the treasure trail. He smiled hugely at the throbbing, engorged cock in front of him. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he opened his mouth and swallowed it down to the root.

Sirius' torso shot up off the bed as he grabbed Harry's head in his hands. No one he had ever been with had been able to deep-throat him. He saw Harry's gaze flick up to meet his eyes and Sirius could swear that Harry managed a smug grin around the considerable prick in his mouth.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Harry hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard; Sirius' only response to this was to grab Harry's head harder. Bobbing his head up and down a few times, letting Sirius control the pace for a moment, Harry decided that he was feeling a little impatient; he wanted his treat.

With that thought in mind, he took Sirius' cock all the way to the back of his throat and swallowed three times in quick succession before groaning. Harry's throat constricting around the head of his prick followed by the vibrations of the groan had the older man curling his toes into the bed sheets and cumming harder than he thought possible.

Harry pulled back so that the head of the cock was just inside his mouth so that he could catch the bitter, salty fluid. With a popping sound he released the cock from his mouth, but it was a little too soon and one last shot hit him in the cheek and dripped onto his chin.

"Fuck…I think I'd like to know where you learned that, but I might get insanely jealous that your hot little mouth had been around someone else's prick." Opening his eyes he saw Harry with the cum on his face and Sirius groaned.

"Damn, you are too sexy for your own good."

Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulder and dragged him up the bed into his waiting arms. He licked his cum off Harry's face before driving his tongue into that tantalizing, hot mouth. Harry responded enthusiastically, running his hands through the silky black hair and moaning in the back of his throat.

Sirius flipped them over so that he was on top of Harry and shoved the sheets off the bed. He didn't want anything to get in his way. Subtly shoving Harry further and further up the bed so that when he stopped Harry was nearly sitting up with his back against the headboard, Sirius executed another sudden move. He flipped Harry onto his stomach.

"Hang on to the headboard and don't move…" He growled at Harry's back and was delighted to see a shiver run down the boy's body at his words. Wordlessly summoning his wand, he cast a spell that handcuffed Harry to the bed.

"Oh…delicious…" Sirius admired the view of a naked and very aroused Harry handcuffed on his bed. He cast another cleaning spell at Harry's body and saw another shiver run over the taught back muscles.

He leaned over Harry trailing kisses up and down his back and over his hips, his hands never straying from their spot on Harry's ass. He parted the cheeks in his hands and looked at the puckered pink opening in front of him. Leaning down, he huffed out a breath over it and watched in fascination as the muscles contracted and released.

He swiped his tongue over Harry's entrance and Harry wiggled his ass as an invitation. Diving in, he swirled his tongue around it and flicked the tip just inside of the hot hole. Harry screamed.

Taking that as an invitation, Sirius dove in, wiggling his tongue inside the clenching muscle and pursing his lips around the edge, tasting the sweat that was gathered there. Harry rattled the handcuffs against the headboard and whined.

"More…dear Merlin Siri, I need more…"

With a sucking sound, he pulled himself away from the delicacy in front of him, and looked up at the boy. Harry had twisted his head around at an awkward angle so that he could look at Siri with anguish.

"fuck me please…I need more…fuck me again!" Sirius chuckled against the skin in front of him and looked up at the desperate angel in front of him.

"Oh no, first I think I'll make you cum from just this…and then I will fuck you again…" He growled and reattached his mouth to the sensitive opening in front of him. He stretched out his tongue and stabbed it into Harry, feeling Harry clench around him trying to drag him deeper into his body.

Bringing a finger up to join his mouth he slid two fingers into Harry's welcoming body. Stretching and curling his fingers just right to press them against the boy's prostate. Harry's body spasms and he screamed so loud that Sirius almost thought he had hurt Harry.

"Siri…fuck…Siri…AGAIN…"

Again and again Sirius pressed his fingers into that spot that made Harry scream for him that made him sound like a little whore; Siri's little whore.

"That's right Harry, Scream for me…" With an impressive move that astonished even himself, Sirius flipped himself onto his back and scooted up under Harry so that he could suck the boy's cock while still finger fucking him. It took him only a few moments of continued sucking before Harry was arching his body taught and filling Sirius' mouth with bitter fluid with a chant of Sirius' name on his lips.

Sirius pulled out from underneath the boy before he could collapse on him and flipped himself back around, grabbing Harry's hips to keep him on his knees.

"Don't you collapse on me yet lovely… I told you I was going to fuck you again and I am a man of my word." With the end of his speech he thrust himself into Harry's willing and relaxed body.

Sirius was pumping furiously; sweat dripping down his chest and onto Harry's willing body. He could tell that he was hitting Harry's prostate with every thrust, but youth or no youth, after that orgasm Sirius knew that Harry wasn't going to be able to cum again.

Sirius was so close already. Harry clenched his muscles around Sirius' cock one more time as the older man rolled his tongue around his mouth, chasing after the last of Harry's taste, and he lost it.

"Nnngh, HARRY!"

"SiriSirisirisirisiri….."

He shot his load into the younger man and collapsed on top of him, panting heavily. Harry, Sirius is amazed to watch, does an incredibly complex part of wandless magic and vanished the handcuffs, before allowing himself to drop to the bad, crushed under the older man's weight.

"You could've done that at any time? Why did you let me chain you up?" Sirius is amazed at his mental faculties, it's not every day he fucks a boy half his age twice, and he's feeling every bit of his 40 years at the moment.

"Mmm, Siri…I like that you wanted to tie me up. Maybe next time…" Harry trails off and looks into the older man's eyes, curiously.

"Oh…next time…You like to be tied up, eh? Well, how about a collar and a leash? I have a feeling that I'll need it…" He trailed off laughing, noticing all of the tension, well, not _all_, was gone from Harry's body; to be replaced by a look of lust.

"I mean, you're mine now…no more teasing me to get what you want alright? Well, maybe a little teasing." Sirius smiled, and that smile lit up the whole room to Harry, who found himself smiling back.

The two drifted off to sleep peacefully, wrapped around the other, not thinking about what the next day would bring.

Whistling and joking the two appeared to a very crowded dining room the next morning. When they entered the room, all conversation stopped and every set of eyes turned to them.

"What? Harry do I have something on my face?" Harry grinned and made a very thorough check of Sirius face before admitting he was "passable." Sirius growled but turned back to the room.

Severus, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Molly all were looking anywhere else but at the two mean seating themselves. Draco and Remus however, shared a grin and turned to look at the two men.

"You know Harry, when we said that we would help you get into his bed…we were pretty sure that he wouldn't be so impressive that you would forget that you were magic." Draco trailed off, bringing his hand to his mouth and snorting laughter.

Sirius wasn't sure what was so funny; and he also wasn't sure if he should be flattered of humiliated. He was pretty sure, however, that his manhood had just been insulted by his brat of a cousin.

'Now, now Padfoot, he didn't mean it like that. It's just…well…locking charms are great but _silencing_ charms are even better."

**Uh…Review???**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


End file.
